In some vehicle launch scenarios, to increase performance of the vehicle at take-off, drivers can perform a controlled spinning of the rear tires (e.g., a burnout), which warms the tires and improves grip with the road or track surface. However, in order to perform the controlled burnout, a driver is typically required to manipulate the service brake system to allow the rear wheels to spin freely while the front wheels are held stationary by the brake system. Moreover, the driver may be required to perform multiple tasks such as simultaneously interacting with the throttle, brake, and clutch, which may be difficult to safely or correctly perform.
Aftermarket systems have been proposed to assist the driver with the controlled burnout. However, some such systems pose reliability issues and do not provide an automated, electrical control of the burnout. Other brake line lock systems have been developed for inclusion with the original vehicle equipment. However, such systems have drawbacks including time-based controls that prevent the controlled burnout after a certain period of time even though the driver still desires to perform the action. Accordingly, while such systems work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle line lock braking system.